She's my Angel
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: He started out with her, but then the angels showed up...*Discontinued.*
1. Introduction

She's my Angel 1

Author Note: Hello boys, girls, and all the in between! :P It's time for a new story, as you probably guessed! But on THIS STORY, I didn't do it alone! My soul sister, Cassie, or GoseiGokiaPink, as you know her, and I love to talk on here. A LOT. We roleplay with charectors, and we decide to make it into a story! It'll be just like how we do, only edited a little bit so it'll be a story.

You might want to know, as well, I have not watched this Super Sentso season yet. *Blush* Ah well. I've seen the Samurai, so that's something! ^_^ I'm going to, rest assured, and I'll write on my own when I do! ^_^ Without further ado...enjoy!

P.S. Cassie, you are my co-author! :) Love you, sister!

_XXXXXXX _

"Cassie...I'm not a bad boy!" Jayden was pleading with his girlfriend as he bolted after her. He'd just gotten in trouble with Emily and Mia, (again,) and now Cassie was mad at him.

Cassie was his long-term girlfriend. She had long brown hair to her waist and beautiful brown eyes, and was two years younger than him, which made her fifteen. She wasn't a Samurai, but it didn't matter. She was tough and hardcore, so that made this love doable. She was now running, not wanting to see or talk to him anymore...well, for right now.

" No NO!" she ran faster from him, "go away!"

"Cass!" her little sister, whom we'll call Poof, called after her, grabbing his arm to make him stop, "YOU go to the corner."

Poof wasn't her REAL name, (yes, I'm Poof. I can't say the real name, folks!), but that's what everybody called her. She had long brunette hair that fell under her ribcage and shiny brown-gold eyes. She was very sweet and gentle unless you made her mad, much like her big sister, and she was best friends with Jayden.

"Am I in trouble?" he sighed.

"5..." her voice carried warning, and he bolted to the corner, "that's better." She finally managed to catch up with her sibling.

"Why must he ALWAYS get in trouble?" Cassie sighed, clearly annoyed, yet hurt.

"Cause he's a naughty boy," Poof shrugged, "I've got him waitin' in a corner now."

Sniffing, the older girl looked at her boyfriend, "But he's not always a bad boy...but why would you be now?"

Shrinking back, Jayden whimpered, "I-I-I don't k-know..."

Sighing loudly, his girlfriend looked at him sadly, "Oh well...I'm going to swim. I'll be back in...well hopefully before dawn." With that, she rushed to the docks and jumped in the ocean, swimming away.

"Man, I've done it now..." Jayden looked down at his feet.

"Well, don't just SIT THERE!" Poof threw her hands in the air.

"You told me too!"

"Well, now I'm telling you not too!" grabbing his shoulders, she shoved him out of the door.

"Pushy..." shaking his head, he jumped and finally managed to catch up with Cassie, "are you mad, baby?"

"Oh no," sarcasim oozed in her voice, "I'm just so happy I decided to go for a 9 hour swim!"

Biting his lower lip, he apologized and used his big eyes, "Understood. I'm sorry, baby. I'm a naughty boy and I don't know why...but should I have really been punished? All I did was say I didn't want to go to bed! Is that naughty?"

"EXTREMLEY," she replied, "you should know by now...girls rule!" She said the last part with a grin.

"Girls rule SO hard," he agreed, shyly putting his chin on her shoulder, "forgive me?"

Her heart melted at his face, "Um..." When she looked at his face, she fell hard. "Ok..."

"You're the bestest girlfriend ever," he leaned in for a kiss.

Instead of kissing back, she put her finger to his lips in shushing motion and told him, "Still not off the hook just yet!" She started to swim away again.

"What do I have to do? he scrambled to catch up.

Smiling, she responded, "Be a good boy and...kiss me."

"I'll be a good boy," he promised and kissed her. She grinned at him and spoke, "Good boy."

"I wove you," he nestled into her, despite being in the water.

"I wove you, too," giggling, she shivered a bit, "let's go back in."

"As you wish, pretty lady," he helped her back, and, when they returned to her house, wrapped her all up, "there. Snug as a bug in a rug."

"Alright Mr. Shiba," Poof told him, "time to finish your time out." She pointed to the corner.

"It's alright, Poof," Cassie assured the younger teen, "he's a good boy again."

"Yeah!" Jayden piped up behind him.

"Man, how do you do it?" the younger teen groaned loudly.

"What do you mean?" the older sibling furrowed her eyebrows.

"I MEAN, how does he ALWAYS manage to get out of trouble?" she defined.

"Um...well, he's cute! Plus he's a good boy!" the older female replied.

"Ha!" Jayden maturley stuck out his tongue at her.

"No, no Jay Jay!" when his girlfriend wagged his finger in front of his face, he pouted and aplogized.

"It's fine..." Poof then sighed and face palmed, "he listens to YOU, not me. Why?"

"Well...I'm his girlfriend," she reminded, "but he'll listen to you from now on."

"I will?" he stared at his girl.

She stared at him, like _What did you say?_, and he decided, "I mean, I will!"

Smiling, she told her buddy, "See? He is a good boy!"

"Yeah right," she rolled her eyes, "he's just saying that cause he knows you'll spank his bottom if he doesn't."

"Nu-uh!" the brown-haired teen denied, "he is a good boy! You're not being nice, Poof!" At this the younger girl starting pouting, "Oh come on. You know what I meant." Her sister wrapped an arm around her.

When she coutinued to pout, she smiled gently to her, "You know I love you."

"Yeah, you're our little sister," when Jayden tapped her nose, she giggled loudly and curled up between them, leaving Cassie to hold onto her gently.

"Hey..." the older teen asked after resting her head on her sibling's head, "want to go to the beach?"

But going to the beach, they'd soon find out, would lead to more trouble than they ever thought.

Author Note: Dun dun dun! :) Review!


	2. Playfully

She's my Angel 2

"Slow down, Poof Loop!" Cassie protested as Poof pulled her and Jayden to the beach, "you're hurting my arm!"

"Poof Loop?" the younger teenager let go, "I am not a ceral!"

"You'd make an ADORABLE ceral!" Cassie smiled to her sibling, "I'd buy you! Right Jay Jay?"

"Of course, we both would! That was a compliement, O' Sensitive One," he picked her up and spun her around, blowing air on her stomach.

Giggling uncontrably with her sister, she managed, "T-thank-thanks g-guys."

"Oh….I think somebody's TICKLISH!" he laid her down on the sand, moving his hands all over her exposed stomach.

She shrieked with giggles and attempted to escape behind Cassie, and he smirked, "Oh, no. I'm not done yet! Come here, young lady!" He then picked up her and Cassie and laid them both down, tickling them both.

Both of them squealed with laughter, and the older managed, "J-Jay-JAY JAY! St-stop i-i-it! NOT F-FUN-FUNNY!"

"Whatever you say, silly chickie," he shrugged, pulling Poof into his lap and grinning evilly, "YOUR MINE!" She squealed as he blew air on her stomach.

Cassie couldn't help as she watched but smile. They were best friends, and they were both very important in her life. She loved them both so much. But, she was getting bored, so she headed out to go swimming. Jayden soon caught up to her and picked her up, throwing her into the water.

Screaming and grinning, she tore after him, "Come here Jay Jay! You're in TROUBLE NOW!" She was smiling the entire time.

"Eeeeeep!" he ran away, trying to escape behind Poof, who was tanning.

She pulled him right back and jumped on his back, dunking him. She then swam out to sea laughing as Jayden attempted to get water out of his nose and ears. When he did, he grabbed her ankle and started to pull her back to shore. She squirmed, trying to escape, but he had a good grip.

Sitting his girlfriend on the shore, he spoke, "Stay here."

Scowling, she turned around in the sand, "Fine. Go AWAY!" Hurt by her words, he slunk into the ocean.

"Hey, what's wrong?" her little sister sat beside her, concerned.

Frowning, Cassie whined, "Jayden put me in time out!"

"Ah…I remember how much you hate time outs," Poof nodded, "what did you do?"

Laughing, she recalled, "I dunked him!" Both of them laughed as Jayden turned his back to them, sighing.

She quickly stopped upon looking at him, and he saw her hurt expression and came over, "Oh come here. You were just being silly." He opened his arms, and she accepted.

"Na nan a nan na!" she pushed him down and rushed into the ocean, laughing. Grinning to Poof, he motioned for her to catch his girlfriend, which she did.

"All yours, Jay!" she smirked playfully to her sibling, pulling up her shirt to expose her stomach.

Grinning evilly, he started toward her, and she squealed, "No NO! DON'T, Jay Jay!"

"Why not?" he started tracing patterns on her stomach, and she shook her head violently and moaned, "No…"

"Tickle, tickle!" he started to let his fingers dance, and she screamed with laughter and slapped his chest to let her go, "hey now. That's not nice." He turned around to pout.

"Baby," she teased, and when he kept pouting she pulled out her phone, "Alata? Want to visit?"

Author Note: Dun dun dun!


	3. Do I really deserve her?

She's my Angel 3

"MINA!" Cassie cried, rushing to hug the five Gosei Angels before her.

"Cassie!" Alata wrapped his arms around her tightly, "we've missed you so much…when are you coming back? I mean home?"

Jayden's eyes went wider than diner plates, "Say what?"

Slapping her hand over Gosei Red's mouth, Cassie scolded him, "Nice one, Alata!"

"Come…" he frowned sadly, and she assured, "it's okay. I forgive you."

"Friends of yours?" Jayden moved over to her, wanting her attention. He glared at them, and that earned him an elbow in his stomach.

"Be nice Jayden!" she scolded him, "come, mina. He gets a bit…"

"Jealous?" Eri suggested, and she nodded.

"Well, that's guys for you," Moune giggled a little, and all three girls smirked as the guys gasped, "Nani?"

Tapping her shoulder, the Red Samurai buried his face in his girlfriend's chest and wouldn't let go. Poof noticed the Angels and strode over, raising an eyebrow.

"Who are they?" she inquired, pulling the blonde off her.

"They're…friends," her sister replied quickly and turned to Alata, "I'm sorry, but I can't return now…but I will." Catching on they needed to be alone, the younger girl pulled her boyfriend off.

"But Cassie…" he looked down, "I never…stopped loving you."

"Oh Alata," she smiled gently, "why did you not tell me long ago?"

"Because…" he looked away shyly, "I guess I was just afraid of being rejected. And besides, you're the princess of the Gosei World."

"So?" she put an hand on his shoulder, "we were teammates a LONG time before you found out I was a princess. I wouldn't have rejected you."

"Really?" his eyes were wide as he looked in her eyes.

"Of course not," her eyes fell this time, "but…"

"I understand," he tilted up her chin, "some things just aren't meant to be. It's okay, I was just…too late."

"CASSIE!" Poof was suddenly beside them, dragging Jayden along, who looked a lot like a guilty child who just got caught, "THIS guy is a VERY bad boy." She shook the Red Ranger angrily.

"Why? What did he do?" the fifteen year old looked at him.

"I…kind of got in a fight…and cursed," he looked down at his feet.

"Fight?" she asked, "with who? Why?" He pointed to Hyde and frowned deeply.

"I was just jealous…and I took it out on him…because he was the closest person near…" he mumbled, "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Aha!" she nodded, rolling her eyes, "no, you're not the only one who curses." She looked at Agri, who held up his hands, as if surrendering.

"Every time!" the youngest person of them all threw her hands in the air, "he ALWAYS gets out of trouble!"

"He's just my baby," her older sibling smiled, "Jayden, Poof…I just want to hang out with Alata and mina today…"

"Okay…" the two moved away, neither very happy about that.

While Cassie hung out with the Angels, the two friends sat, staring across at the waves lapping onto shore. Jayden, being Jayden, was very jealous of her hanging out with them, and of course Poof, being a little sister, hated not being with her hero figure constantly.

"Oh…" she smirked at her older best friend, "I think somebody's JEALOUS!"

"Of course!" he snapped before glaring at Alata, "I don't like any of them. But I REALLY don't like HIM."

"And why is that?" she pretty much knew the answer, but she asked anyway, just cause she could.

"I mean LOOK AT THEM!" he pointed at Alata and Cassie, who were in the middle of a tickle fight, "she obviously LIKES HIM!"

"Oh, come on," his friend pulled him close to her, "friends do that all the time…" Smiling evilly, she slipped her fingers under his arms, "Can I get a smile now, Jay?"

"NO!" he denied, trying to get up.

"Alright, alright," she pressed his face to her neck, "come on, I think you need a good cry."

He frowned, but as soon as his eyes went misty he obeyed, "I…I really…LOVE HER! Do I…really…deserve her?"

"Yes, of course you do…" she was rubbing his arms and stomach gently, "shhhhh…"

Little did either of them know, things were starting to heat up between Alata and Cassie.


	4. Battle with a side of feeling

She's my Angel 4

Author Note: I am ssssssssssssssooooooooo lazy to type this in the other format! :D

_XXXXXXXXX_

Cassie: Alata! *he has picked her up and is holding her over his head* Alata put me down! *giggles uncontrollably*

Alata: Or what? *grins (his REALLY CUTE GRIN/SMILE)*

Cass: *just giggles*

Alata: I thought so! *throws her up in the air and she screams. He catches her bridal style when she comes down. I clamps her hands around his neck. He smiles down at her* You are so Cute when your all wound up!

Cass: *laughs* Well... Thanks! Wow... You are so strong!

Alata: Of course I'm strong! I'm a super sentai! As are you princess.

Cass: Don't call me Princess!

Alata: Why not?

Cass: It makes me sound... Special!

Alata: You ARE special! Why can't you see that?

Cass: *frowns* Cause... *looks away sad* Just put me down Alata.

Alata: *his smiles fades and he becomes concerned* Cassie? What's wrong?

Cass: Ah...

Alata: Demo... You suddenly became... Sad.

Eri: Cassie? Come on... What's the matter?

Agri: Yah Cass! Come on, tell us.

Cass: *shakes her head*

Moune: Cassie?... *she stomps her foot in frustration*

Hyde: Come on Cass. We have to protect each others smiles and happiness! Tell us what is bothering you.

Cass: Please Alata? *looks into his eyes pleadingly* Please put me down?

Alata: Ok. *sets me down on her feet gentaly*

Cass: Arigato.

Alata: Come'.

Cass: Eh? Don't be!

Alata: Demo...

Cass: *shakes head and smiles* Ah. Let's just have fun again!

Alata: *smiles* HYI!

They start laughing and playing Agian.

Cass: Hey mina do you want to go- *she gets cut off when a bomb lands next to them while they are walking. They go flying in all directions. She screams*

Alata: CASSIE? *runs over to her and helps her up*

Hyde: What was that?

Moune: *looks around* I don't know! I can't see anyone!

Eri: Then were did it come- *another bomb lands by them and they go flying again*

Agri: Who is doing this! *he asked angry*

Alata: *looks around as Breduran comes into view laughing* YOU! *yells*

Cass: Breduran? *looks up into Alata's eyes*

Alata: Mina! *he let's her go and they get into formation* Esgo!

They pull out our GoseiMorphers and GoseiCards. They open their morphers and yell "Change Cardo!" while holding the cards in front of them. Then they bring them back shoving them into the morphers and bring them up and over their heads till their arms come out in front of us. "Tesou!" they yell slamming the morphers shut. They all morph

"The meraculous Storm. GoseiRedo!" yells Alata doing his pose.

"The meraculous Breath. GoseiPink!" yells Eri doing her pose.

"The meraculous Rock. GoseiBlack!" yells Agri doing his pose.

"The meraculous Buds. GoseiYellow!" yells Moune Doing her pose.

"The meraculous waves. GoseiBlue!" yells Hyde doing his pose.

"The meraculous Sun. GoseiOrange!" Cassie yell doing her pose.

"Proecting the planet is an Angels Dutey!" they all yell coming out of their poses and yell, "Tesou Sentai!" and get into another pose.

Jayden: *Is finally calm and he and Poof are watching the battle* Wow

Poof: *Still has him in her lap* See? Just teammates

Cass: ALATA! *he is thrown back hard into a building. He falls to the ground hard and demorphes. She runs to him* Alata! Alata? *She begins shaking him* ALATA? Wake up! *starts crying* Don't die! Don't leave me!

Alata: Cass- *stops and takes a quick breath. he reaches his hand up to her helmet* Cassie, Come'. Please? Please forgive me?

Cass: *sobs harder* For what?

Alata: Leting you go.

Cass: Eh?

Alata: I love you Cassie. I always have... Always will. *his arm drops*

Cass: *gasps* ALATA? *She shakes him* Don't! Nooooooooooooo! *She holds him close to her, and continue to cry* Alata... I... I'll get him. I'll avenge you! I promise! *She lays his head down gently, and get up tears in her eyes*

Breaduran: Heh. 1 down 5 to go.

Cass: *screams a loud cry and charges at him* I won't let you get away with that! I'm going to KILL YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL! *She pulsl out my sun staff*

Eri: Cassie? *she sees Alata* ALATA! *she screams running to him. She demorphes as she runs to him*

The others see this and run over to hep her.

Cass: NO! Go be with Eri! IM GOING TO KILL HIM!

They hesitate but go to her demorphing on their way.

Cass: This is... THIS IS FOR YOU ALATA! Sun Staff, GAMMA RAY! Full Power blast! *She charges it to full power. Heat readiates all around her. It is beginning to burn* Huhhhhhh! Hyi...YAH! *She runs with the spear toward him*

Agri: Cassie!

Moune: Stop!

Hyde: DON'T DO IT!

Cass: *She ignores them and run right to him stabbing her staff into his chest. She isholding it there.* GAMMA RAY, EXPLODING SUN! Mega CHARGE!

Everyone (but Alata): CASSIE!

Cass: *it charges up and blasts him. Their is a huge explosion as they are both engulfed in flames*

Eri: CASSIE!

Jayden: *His heart stops beating* NO! *Runs for her*

Everyone: Cassie! *they run toward the fire but it is so hot they can't get close*

Moune: HYDE!

Hyde: HYI! *pulls out his Morpher and his Tesou cars* Surging waves! *he points it to the fire. The fire goes down then out*

Everyone: CASSIE? *they run into the smoke not seeing her. It is to dark*

Jayden: *Coughs and finally finds her* Cassie! *Runs to her and sobs*

Everyone: CASSIE? *runs over*

Jayden: *Shakes her* Are you okay?

Poof: Don't leave me, Cass. Show us your stronger

Cass: *groans* Alata? *She whispers and stop breathing*

Jayden: Cassie? *shakes her*

Just then they all hear a loud gasp and intake of air. They turn around and see Alata moving.

Eri: ALATA! *she runs to his side and helps him up*

Alata: Ca- *nearly trips but Eri holds him tight* Cassie? *he gasps and runs to her side even thought he can barley move* Cassie? Cassie! Dint leave me! I didn't leave you! Don't leave me! *he starts shaking her hard*

Jayden: *Fills his lungs with air and brings her back to life*

Poof: Move, people! Move! *They all rush to start fixing them both up*

Cass: Alata? Are you ok?

Alata: *smiles* Of course.

Poof: Cassie...*Holds her close*

Cass: Ow Poof! *tries to pull away*

Poof: *Cheeks flush and lets go, looking down, hurt*

Cass: Huh. *smiles* Is ok poof.

Poof: *still looks hurt*

Cass: *feels bad and leans in an hugs her tight. Ow!* Better? *She ask clammy still hugging me*

Poof: *Lays her back down and rubs her wrists* You going to be okay?

Cass: Hyi! *smiles at her, trying to convince her*

Poof: *Raises eyebrows* Cassie, please let me protect the big sissy for once. What hurts?

Cass: Ah. *shakes her head and continues to smile* Alata? Are you doing ok?

Poof: *Turns her face to her again* Talk, chickie

Alata: My ribs hurt...*The others swarm to help*

Cass: Oh Alata! *tries to get up but falls over she holds her ribs. But she gets up anyway and rushes to him* Come' Alata. This is my fault.

Alata: No, Cassie *Pulls her by him* It's not your fault. I don't blame you for me being weaker *Smiles* It's fine, now make it up to me by letting them help

Cass: Eh? Alata! *yells at him and stands up* You are NOT weaker than me! You are STRONGER! How dare you say that! It is an INSULT TO ME! *runs off limping and holding her side*

Jayden: *Runs and brings her back* Stay

Alata: *Holds her hands* We all have our strong and weak moments. Today was my weaker moment, I nearly died. I'm grateful you saved my life

Cass: *smiles* I love you Alata. *She kisses his cheek* Your one of me best friends. Arigato.

Alata: It's mutual. Now, will you let them heal you?

Poof: *Smiles with the others..except Jayden, who is JEALOUS!*

Cass: Umm... No! *jumps up and runs/limps away. She sees the ocean and waddle in*

Alata: Cassie! Stop it! *sighs and looks at Hyde*

Hyde: Hyi! I have the power of the ocean so sure. *he runs to the water and wades in after her*

Eri: So does she Hyde! Remember that!

Hyde: I Know! *he yells back before diving into the waters waves goin under*

Moune: She has all our powers! She the Princess of the GoseiWorld!

_XXXXXX_

Author Note: Dun dun dun!


End file.
